


not kitten around, valentine

by riverblujay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, inspired by a tumblr post, mostly cat related, virgil crafts and does scrapbooks its canon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverblujay/pseuds/riverblujay
Summary: virgil likes patton, patton likes virgil, and they both like giving each other cards. that usually feature puns.aka: disaster gays make cat puns and somehow date





	not kitten around, valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AValorousChoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AValorousChoice/gifts).



> based on [this tumblr post](https://pastelvirgil.tumblr.com/post/182818623491/a-valorous-choice-minamishipsit)
> 
> i am also not great at writing patton or moxiety tbh but i attempted
> 
> edited to gift this to AValorousChoice bc its been over a month and i figured bee deserved this under her gift fics, (since her comments were what originally inspired this) even if this is a not super great fic itself lol

“Vir-gil,” Roman called out, extending both syllables of the anxious side’s name (making it sound like the creative side had said “Viiiiirrrrrrrgiiiiillllll!”). 

“What?” Virgil asked irritably in response, focus remaining on the card he was making for Patton on the table in front of him. “Did Logan do literally anything again?” He looked up to stare pointedly at the other side, and was met with a raised eyebrow.

Roman sighed petulantly. “Potentially. Goodness  _ gracious _ , how many cards is that now?”

“Don’t know,” Virgil shrugged, “don’t care.” He turned back to the card he was making for Patton- it had become their  _ thing _ , exchanging cards for each other. The pair used any and all special occasions (and even days without any) as an excuse to gift each other with some kind of card. A card that usually featured a pun, to be perfectly honest.

The anxious side had a whole collection in his room, enough to be collectively referred to as a “stack.” Virgil actually rarely kept them stored like that, though; instead, he had started organizing the cards in a scrapbook once the number surpassed ten. The anxious side enjoyed this routine of theirs: making, and saving, and  _ cherishing _ the cards the both of them created. 

Virgil loved in particular the fact that it was cards in the first place. Though he had been nervous about giving Patton the first one, there was something  _ special _ about a homemade card. They were a gift that many considered simple, or unimportant, even if they never said those things aloud. But Virgil appreciated how, with just a card, you could make someone feel better. Or that you didn’t need to spend money and be extravagant, only to be incredibly nervous the recipient wouldn’t like your gift. 

He liked the personal touch to them- the fact that the intent and intangible appreciation for someone behind them could become a tangible reminder. 

Roman hummed, interrupting Virgil’s thoughts. “One for Valentine’s Day, hmm? I thought you considered love a “weakness” and an “evolutionary mistake?”

“You shut your goddamn mouth,” the anxious side interjected and immediately pointed his hot glue gun at the him. “You’re on thin fucking ice.”

The creative side only rolled his eyes, unfortunately, used to both Virgil’s terrible language and even worse- and  _ totally _ affectionate- threats. 

“Uh huh,” Roman said carelessly, walking past Virgil and the kitchen table (attempting to nonchalantly widen his arc and place more distance between him and the glue gun) to sit on the countertop. Once seated, he pulled out his phone and began casually scrolling through something on it (likely instagram). 

The two sat in companionable silence as Virgil went back to work and Roman, presumably, wasted time on social media or something of the sort. The anxious side cautiously drew the image he wanted, making sure he was satisfied with it (or, at least, as satisfied as he could be) before slowly but surely adding his careful calligraphy. He scanned it one last time, double checking for errors. Virgil had to stop himself from snorting at the text on the cover. Hopefully, Patton would enjoy it just as much. 

He sighed and began to repack his crafting and scrapbooking supplies (“Shut up, Roman,” Virgil had grumbled while glaring at the creative side when his hobby- and materials- had been discovered. Roman continued snickering until Virgil threatened to  _ papier mâché  _ his katana) back into the clear plastic tote that held all of them.

Taking the card with him, Virgil reappeared in his room. He placed the container in its designated spot inside his closet ( _ ha _ ) and the card on the corner of his desk. The anxious side wasn’t quite sure what to do next; there were still a few hours before dinner, and Virgil felt a little too restless to sit around doing nothing but scroll through tumblr for a few hours. Sure, he used the site frequently, but he felt the need to be doing… something, right now.

Virgil hesitantly bit his lip before grabbing a sketchbook and his headphones, situating himself at the desk. He put on a playlist- not too loud, but the music provided some much-needed background noise. Virgil immersed himself in the drawing (today’s medium: charcoal) and soon enough, he heard a knock on his door. The anxious side quickly flipped Patton’s card so that it lay face down, then removed his headphones.“Come on in,” he said in response, raising his voice so that it was just loud enough to be heard through the door.

As expected, Patton was the one that opened the door. “Hey,” the moral side greeted. “Dinner’s almost finished, if you want to go ahead and come downstairs.” 

He gave Patton a small smile. “Sure, I’ll be down in a sec.” The other side waved before exiting the doorway. Virgil made sure to grab the card before making his way down the steps. He set it on the staircase for safekeeping and followed Patton into the kitchen. Virgil noticed the table was already set for two.

“Roman and Logan not eating with us tonight?” Virgil asked as Patton made the finishing touches to the sauce. The other side smiled and there was a beat of silence before he responded. “Yeah- Ro said something about a date night he’s been planning.”

“Huh,” Virgil said. “Well, good for them, I guess.”

The moral side placed the spaghetti on the table and the two sat down across from each other. “So,” Virgil said in between bites of his pasta. “Had a good Valentine’s Day so far?”

Patton grinned, and Virgil’s heart fluttered.

_ You’re so gone on him that it’s passed from embarrassing into ridiculous, _ his inner monologue commented.  _ Shut up,  _ he told it, and waited for Patton’s response.

“Well, I would say it’s  _ heart _ -ly been bad,” he said, barely containing his laughter. It wasn’t long before Virgil’s soft chuckles joined in- Patton’s laugh was naturally contagious, it was nearly impossible not to chime in. 

Once both of their giggles died down, Virgil replied. “I’ve mostly been  _ feline _ okay today too.”

Patton gaped at him for a whole second before his just calmed laughter returned in full force, and in between all of it Virgil could swear he heard at least one whispered “I’m so proud.”

Dinner carried on in the same manner pretty much the entire time. When it was just Patton and him, the two could get away with throwing terrible puns at each other anytime it became particularly boring. It was only after dessert that Patton brought up their tradition.

“So, um, my card is still in my room.”

“Uh, mine’s right on the stairs if you don’t mind opening it right now,” Virgil said awkwardly. “No pressure, though.”

“No- Yes-” Patton exclaimed. “-No, I wouldn’t mind, yes, I’d like to open it.” And there was another smile, dimples and all, heartwarming and only for Virgil. He told the moral side he would be right back before grabbing the card from the stairs. Taking a few deep breaths as quietly as he could, Virgil picked up the folded, decorated cardstock and walked to where Patton sat. Before he could doubt himself, he practically pushed the card into the other side’s waiting hands. 

Patton took one glance at the cover and burst out into more giggles. Virgil didn’t blame him- he had thought carefully on what he should write and had settled on the cover reading “You Are Meowgical” (complete with a drawing of a cat that had a unicorn horn and a colorful tail). On the inside, he had simply written:

 

_ happy valentine’s day, pat _

 

_ love, _

_ virgil _

 

“Oh my gosh, Virge, it’s perfect!” Patton exclaimed, which was his only warning before being enveloped in a hug.

“Pat,” Virgil managed to whisper. “Can’t. Breathe.”

“Oh! Right, sorry.” The moral side blushed even as Virgil waved off his apologies. “I guess I’d better go get mine then,” Patton said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. The anxious side wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, but before the atmosphere became too awkward Patton sunk out. Only a minute passed before the other side’s return. 

“Here,” Patton held out the card as his voice held a note of fake confidence in it, as if the moral side was forcing himself to speak over nerves. Virgil glanced down at the card he now held in his hands.

It was almost the classic palate of different shades of red and pink, except Patton had used purple ( _ Virgil’s  _ purple), dark pink, and a gorgeous crimson. When Virgil opened the card, he could see that the words were written in black crayon, and Virgil’s breath caught in his throat once he read them.

 

_ I think we’d be purr-fect together. _

 

The phrase was directly above a minimalist drawing of a cat, and the bottom half was similar to the inside of Virgil’s card, in that it was only a wish for a happy Valentine’s day and “Love, Patton” instead of Virgil. 

Patton himself was shifting from foot to foot nervously. Virgil, for once in his life, did the impulsive and summoned a pen. At the very bottom of Patton’s card, he added a post script.

 

_ I’d like that. _

 

Virgil handed the card back to Patton and for a moment, the moral side looked dejected. “Open it,” Virgil encouraged, and the smile that broke out on the other’s face was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. As if they were drawn together by a magnet, the two edged closer and closer together until they met in the middle with a kiss.


End file.
